Before Too Long
by His Royal Pratness
Summary: [Sequel to Creatures Lie Here] KlausxOCxKol: Abelia Smith, now a 300 year old vampire, starts reevaluating her life when the radical movements of the French Revolution forces her to figure out where her true loyalties lie. Her feelings for Klaus grows stronger as Kol tries to fight for her love and support.
1. The Anguish

**A/N: Here is the sequel to "Creatures Lie Here"; part two out of three to this trilogy! Please, if you haven't read Creatures Lie Here yet, do so right NOW! I do not want you to be confused reading this. Anyways, enough with the chit chat, here it is now three hundred years since we've last seen Abelia!**

* * *

_Aragon, Spain; 1792_

Abelia stared after the cloaked woman bitterly as she felt her rage intensify by the minute. The rage mostly derived from her jealousy and possible insecurity with the knowledge that the figure standing beside her is staring after the Spanish woman lustfully. Her vampire heart longed for those brown pair of eyes to be on her, even though it had often occurred in the past.

"Kol," she whispered harshly, failing to hide her hostility towards the woman ahead of them.

That figure beside her made a sound of acknowledgement, which encouraged a wave of disappointment to sweep through her being. She wanted him to wholeheartedly provide her with his undivided attention but she is in fact asking for too much.

"Are you sure you can trust this whore?" She asked.

A smug smile appeared on Kol's darkened features. He knew that he was giving the Spanish whore more attention than his raven haired lover would have liked, and it only encouraged him to lengthen this particular act.

"Antonia is a well respected member of the group of witches in her brothel." Kol explained, taking the time to beam at the female vampire.

"Since when are women in the brothel respected?" Abelia argued.

"Now, now, I didn't drag you to Spain with me to hear you complain, did I?"

Abelia turned from Kol and continued walking behind Antonia, who is pretending to ignore the conversation they are conducting. She did not like the condescending tone Kol used with her but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. Kol is an original vampire who has a mission to fulfill and Abelia is just his aide. She knew that Kol has little patience for talk he did not want to hear about, and if she kept on defying his authority, he will lash out on her.

The pair had been roaming around various countries in Europe for the last 300 years, seeking out all the witches willing to help and provide them information about Silas, who is known to be immortal. Silas is said to have been desiccated by an ancient witch who also provided him with immortality. Kol heard from somewhere that if he is awoken, the world will be destroyed. Ever since that discovery, he has been keen to seek out information and precautions to prevent his awakening.

During their 300 years of research, they discovered that the ancient witch provided Silas the power to be immortal thinking that he loved her as she loved him too. However, she found out that he loved another and planned to use the immortality spell on his lover. Angry, the witch buried Silas in a tomb.

They haven't made much progress on their research, but they did find some witches who had been willing to provide them with connections to other more knowledgeable witches. Some had been willing to tell them how to prevent Silas from being uncovered if someone were to pursue the quest to awake him.

According to Kol, Antonia is among those who are willing.

Antonia led them through a dark, empty alley and then to the back doors of the brothel she claims to work in. A few days back, she told Kol that all the witches in her circle worked in this brothel which arises Abelia's suspicions. Abelia knew that if Antonia and her group of witches actually possessed magical power and unattainable knowledge, they wouldn't even be working in a brothel, making love with men by force.

Kol seems to hold her in high regard, which frustrates the female vampire.

"Before I lead you two any further, I ask for something in return." Antonia stood in front of the entrance as if trying to prevent them from entering.

Abelia rolled her eyes, not in shock. She knew that Antonia wanted something. No one would ever perform a favor without asking for a trade of some kind. She turned to her right and noticed that Kol expected the same as she. He knew Antonia required something from him.

"What is it that you want, witch?" He asked, not unkindly.

Antonia broke into a seductive smile as she eyed the original vampire hungrily. Abelia fingered a piece of metal sticking out of her left pocket, feeling her eyes harden on the Spanish witch. She knew what she wanted from Kol, and she is sure that Kol will give it to her just as long as she would provide him with the information he needed.

"I only want a kiss from you, vampire." Antonia replied.

"Is that all?"

Kol briefly glanced at Abelia, who decided to ignore his gaze. She didn't want him to see her anger even though he know her all too well to expect something different from her.

"It is all."

The original vampire appeared in front of Antonia in a matter of seconds, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her closer to him. Smirking, he closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips gently against the Spaniard's. Abelia allowed her fury to take over, a disadvantage she harnessed as a vampire, taking the opportunity to sneak up behind Antonia with her trusty dagger now in her hand.

In one swift motion, Abelia thrusted the dagger into the witch's neck. Kol is beside her instantly and suddenly, the female vampire is pressed against a nearby building as the Spanish woman fell to the ground a corpse. Abelia dropped the dagger due to Kol's overwhelming force against her.

"I swear, if I didn't love you so much, I would have ripped your heart out right now." The original vampire gritted through his teeth, allowing his frustration to show.

He stared at her with cold, angry eyes but it didn't matter to her at this moment. Her own anger and jealousy got the best of her. She did not regret her decision to kill the Spanish whore.

"I didn't want that piece of filth touching you."

"That piece of filth would have given us more details about Silas." Kol growled, slamming her against another building aggressively.

She grunted lowly at the pain that shot against her back, still unyielding to admitting her faults. It is a common occurrence that Kol grew angry and frustrated with her at either her ignorance or disagreement in logic. She usually countered it with anger, and it never worked out for the two of them. The solution for their reconciliation is usually an apology from her, since she knew Kol is too stubborn to admit he is wrong.

This time, however, she will make no apologies.

Kol growled at her for a few moments before releasing her in fury. He sighed loudly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We need to leave now; before the other witches find out you've killed their companion."

"I'm not afraid of _whores_." Abelia spat out rudely.

The original vampire wrapped his other arm around her and brought her back to their mansion with his vampire speed. This movement lasted for only a few seconds.

"They are witches, Abelia, show some respect." Kol said.

"I don't see you showing me respect, my love."

An arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer to him. He shook his head at her before leaning over to kiss the top of her head. She knew that he loved her with all of his heart even though he had trouble showing it every once in a while. Nevertheless, she appreciates his efforts and thus allowing herself to aggressively force her lips upon his.

Kol delightfully returned her yearning for him by pushing her into a wall with matching passion. His fingers tugged at her long, black strands of hair harshly as his lips danced with hers, endlessly meeting and parting. The female let out a soft moan of pleasure to urge him on and to let him know that she is enjoying it as much, if not, more than he is.

The two disregarded their servants as they sped towards a nearby chamber and then onto the bed inside, Kol's back against the cushion. Abelia savagely tore open the white cloth over her lover's body before biting at his lower stomach with her sharp vampire teeth. Kol hissed lowly, brushing the strands of her hair with his fingers as she gnawed at his skin.

He groaned softly when her lips trailed up his stomach, slowly up his chest and then at his neck. He wrapped a leg around her waist, letting her ravish him whatever way she pleases.

"Shit." Abelia abruptly stopped her biting on his skin and rolled off of him.

She landed beside him, clutching onto her head as she commonly does when one of her trackers wishes to contact her. Kol cursed under his breath as he glanced over at the black haired beauty beside him. He cursed the tracker for interrupting their _moment_ and swore that he will personally kill the tracker if the message he intended to send wasn't important.

After a few moments, Abelia released her hold on her head and blinked at the original vampire.

"It's from Niklaus."

Kol rolled his eyes and cursed his brother.

"What does he want?"

"He contacted one of my trackers, asking me to join him in France."

"Tell him to sod off, why don't you?"

"I can't."

Groaning in frustration, Kol got off of the bed and left the chambers, leaving Abelia to stare helplessly at the ceiling.

"He said it was a matter of life and death."


	2. The Request

_Paris, France; 1792_

Abelia sighed loudly before turning to Kol, who is seated beside her inside the carriage. After a brief exchange of words, Kol agreed to pause his research on Silas in order to follow her to France to meet with Klaus. Both assumed that Rebekah would be with him, as she adored him more than anyone else. She would do anything for him, which meant that she'd follow him anywhere he desired.

The female vampire knew that Kol will eventually come around. He is angry with her right now, since she deemed Klaus's request to be of more importance than his own mission to prevent Silas's awakening. Honestly, Abelia believed that the issue of Silas can most certainly wait. They have not identified any threats from anyone regarding the legend. Klaus's issue, however, seems more immediate.

"Do you remember him?" Abelia murmured, staring right at him.

The original vampire slowly turned to his lover, a brow slightly raised at the sudden question. He is curious as to why she would ask him about his own brother.

"You mean Nik?"

She nodded, reaching for the tips of her long black hair. Her gaze broke from his abruptly and instead, fell on her lap.

"I can barely remember what he look like."

It is true. Abelia haven't seen Klaus in 300 years and after so long apart, it is impossible to remember a face. She shook her head. It is silly of her to be thinking about Klaus's appearance right now.

"All you need to know is that I will still be more handsome than my darling brother whether the years have been kind to him or not." Kol smirked, knowing that she can't see it.

She chuckled at his response and returned her gaze to him. Her hand reached out for his, staring at him expectedly. Snickering at his lover, Kol accepted her hand and kept an arrogant smile on his face. He knew he had nothing to worry about in terms of Abelia's affections. She will always love him more than anyone else in this world, no matter how many generations they live through. He is aware of the fact that he left a great impression on her that no one else can ever compete, but the fact that Abelia is so obedient to Niklaus's request bothered him.

The carriage stopped abruptly, signifying that they have arrived to the destination. Kol released his hand from Abelia's in order to exit the carriage. He glanced at the large mansion in front of him, unsurprised. Nik always had a knack for fancy architecture; knowing the hybrid, the inside interior will be luxurious.

Abelia appeared beside him, muttering orders to their servants. She, too, looked at the view in front of them, completely in awe of the landmark. The original laughed a bit at her reaction, since she didn't know Nik as well as he does. She is not exactly aware of Klaus's preference when it comes to housing.

"Ah, my long-awaited guests!" Klaus appeared from the front entrance with servants of his own trailing behind him.

They walked over to assist the guests' servants in carrying their things inside, moving in supernatural speed as they do so. Abelia had asked why it was important to turn all of their servants into vampires since their process of transitioning is troublesome. Kol told her that immortality gives them power, enough power to defend themselves and not die off as quickly as human servants do. Seems like Klaus agrees with this theory.

"Nik! What a pleasure!" Kol returned his brother's greetings with a curt nod.

Abelia have never seen the siblings interact like actual siblings, hugging or actually shaking hands. They treat each other like acquaintances, sometimes associating with each other by force. In this case, it seems to be accurate.

"Hello, Klaus." Abelia said when Klaus turned his attention to her.

She examined him carefully as he took her hand in his and gently kissed the top of it. The details of his face is more clear to her now and she wanted to hit herself for even letting his appearance slip her mind. He did not change much or significantly, since he is still recognizable in comparison to her subconscious memories of him. His hair is still blond and curly, mesmorizing signature smirk still in place when he smiled at her.

Her memories of Klaus is suddenly flooding back.

"It is always lovely seeing you again, Abelia. Mind you, I haven't seen you in centuries, so I am unsure of your titles."

Abelia stood there, confused at his words until she remembered that the last time she was with him, she had a title. She was Lady Abelia, the eldest daughter to nobleman and protector William Smith. Alike her previous reaction to Klaus, Abelia did not remember her father very well. She did not mourn for his death, as she remembered Klaus killing the human man. During the first few years of her transition, she turned off her emotional switch every time she felt remorse or sadness. Kol was very good at helping her control the switch.

Over a period of time, she just stopped remembering her father and his impact on her so she no longer needed to flip the switch in order to prevent herself from grieving. For the past two centuries, she barely touched the switch within her as her emotions are only reserved for Kol. He is the only one who deserves her empathy and love.

"It is quite alright, I lose track of who I am over the years if I am to be quite frank with you." She replied politely.

Klaus examined her carefully, eyes scanning her features. He noticed a drastic change in her since he had last seen her. Of course, vampires are unlike their former human selves, but he always expected Abelia to be playful and meddlesome as well as obedient, but he has not seen anymore of her childlike qualities. _She has grown up_, he thought.

"Come, let us not stay outside for long. Revolutionaries might pass by and think us trouble." He invited the pair into his mansion, smirking at Abelia when she walked past him.

"Revolutionaries?" Abelia asked.

Niklaus beckoned for them to join him in the common room as the female vampire is taking in the lavish decorations in the halls. His younger brother rolled his eyes at his inspecting lover and followed him to the living room.

"Have you not heard about what has happened to France?" Klaus said, condescending tone apparent.

"Of course I have! The revolution has gotten horrid!" Abelia replied defensively, "I find myself surprised that revolutionaries are even a concern of yours."

"They aren't, but I want to save myself the trouble of compelling them to leave us."

Abelia took a seat in one of the expensive chairs lined up in the common room. As she sat down, her eyes landed on beautiful paintings adorning the walls. She is aware that Klaus is very fond of paintings, as it is one of his favorite pastimes. The French painting is different than a lot she has seen throughout various parts of Europe and she took the time to admire them.

"You didn't happen to visit France during your centuries long expedition, did you?" Klaus asked his brother, noting Abelia's fascination with everything in this room.

Kol shook his head, disregarding the excitement radiating off of his lover. Her fascination with art and culture is meaningless to him since he barely appreciated art in his time as a vampire.

"French witches aren't known to welcome vampires with open arms."

"Ah, your mission. How has it been?" Klaus asked.

"I can't say it has gone on well, as Abelia killed off the only witch in Spain who had connections." Kol briefly shot her a glare as he said this.

Abelia, in return, frowned at him.

"You kissed her."

"For the information."

"But you still kissed her, so I merely killed her."

Klaus laughed heartily, putting their argument to a halt. He shook his head at the both of them. His eyes landed on Abelia in amusement.

"You are a dangerous woman!" He teased.

Abelia pursed her lips at the hybrid, not willing to join in on his amusement. Klaus noted that Abelia has changed a lot since her transition.

"And you, brother, show some respect to your lover! Where are your manners?" Klaus turned to Kol, giving him a playful accusing glance.

Kol shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Abelia asked suddenly.

She did not like the formalities he was providing the pair. He asked her to come to France through her network of trackers, claiming that the matter was of major importance. If he had to provide small talk before revealing the issue, maybe it had not been as important as she had thought.

Klaus's amused smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. His eyes hardened at the reminder that he had to unveil details and information to them. Abelia stood her ground against his harsh glance, in contrast to her pathetic human self. She would have cowered away at a glance like that, especially from Klaus who she remembered fearing.

"The protectors in this city is swarming." He started.

Abelia tilted her head.

"Protectors, as in my kind?"

"Yes, they are all over Paris."

"So I can acquaint myself with them?"

"No."

Abelia sighed loudly, unable to understand what the hybrid was implying with the information he has given her. It has been impossible coming across her type, as she had not met any.

"They are forming a coalition against the vampire race. You will not be welcomed." Klaus pointed out.

"But weren't we made to help vampires?"

"They want to change that."

Impatiently, Kol got up from his seat on the chair. Both in the room glanced at him curiously.

"What are we doing here, Nik? I have a mission to complete."

"I have no use of you, dear brother. It is _her_ that I want." Klaus pointed at the female vampire.

Abelia got up from her seat as well. She is starting to grow frustrated and impatient. Alike Kol, she has no tolerance for anticipation. She wanted details now, as soon as possible. The longer Klaus drags this out, the angrier she finds herself being.

"What is it that you want from me, Nik? They are protectors, good for them. I am a protector but what can I actually do? What do you even need?"

Klaus smirked at the frustrated vampire, folding both arms across his chest.

"Well, the thing is, I want them all turned into vampires and work in my service. The problem is, they hate the very being that I am and I do not wish to have compelled protectors working to put a distance between Michael and our family."

"So you want to force loyalty upon them?"

"Not force, no."

"Then how are you going to get them to swear loyalty to you, Klaus?"

"No, the question is, how are _you_ going to do that." Klaus answered.

Abelia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are my key to raising an army of protectors at my service."


	3. The Detailing

"Klaus, you have a lot of explaining to do, you realize that, right?" Abelia stated, not politely.

Klaus recalled the time in England where Abelia was actually a lady and acted like one. She showed him curtesy and respect, which he missed gravely in this girl, who is now a ferocious vampire. He paced around the room, around her in particular, desiring to test with her patience. Commonly, this antic is how he usually dealt with Kol. He knew that holding details back and releasing them in an extended amount of time aggravated his younger brother. Knowing that Abelia is just the same, he took a stab at it, hoping for the same effect.

"I suppose so."

Abelia rolled her eyes in annoyance, sharing a glance with Kol. The original shared the same look of impatience with the female vampire. He, too, is tired of Klaus.

"Where is our dear sister, by the way?" Kol spoke up as he thought of Rebekah.

Klaus shook his head in slight disappointment.

"She gave her heart away to another one of the ideal bachelors once again."

This time it was Kol's turn to roll his eyes. Abelia blinked a few times before remembering a conversation she once shared with Rebekah during her days as a helpless human being. She shook the thoughts of being a _helpless human being_ off, recalling the words Rebekah spoke to her on that day.

Abelia had made love with a drunken Kol during a night to which his brother and her at-the-time betrothed, Elijah, made a toast to her. Everyone was judging her, including a strongly conservative society, but it was Rebekah who told her that it is no one's fault that women loved too easily. She even admitted to Abelia that she gave her heart away too easily but because it was in her nature to do so.

She will not judge Rebekah for pursuing another love affair as her brothers are doing now.

"Then we do not expect a welcome from her anytime soon, I presume?" Kol chuckled.

The female vampire shook the topic of Rebekah off, her mind still lingering on the topic of the protectors that Klaus spoke of. Klaus wanted to create an army of protectors just as much as he wanted to create an army of hybrids. She didn't understand why he would need an army of protectors, but that is a question for another time. Her main concern now is her role in this build up.

"Klaus, you will tell me my role in this grand plan of yours now." Abelia spoke, her voice stronger than she had intended.

The hybrid turned on her with a hard glance and instantly, she is pressed against the wall by force. Her back knocked over one of the nice French paintings but her main focus is on Niklaus who is glaring at her with both his hands tightened around each side of her shoulders. In anger, Abelia felt her veins sizzle and appear in her features as her eyes darkened due to vampire instincts.

"I am a hybrid, the strongest creature on this planet, I do not appreciate your rudeness in my own home. I do not answer to your demands, understand?" Klaus hissed lowly under his breath.

Abelia can feel his hot breath on her as he released his grip on her. She knew that she cannot treat him impolitely again. After years away from Klaus, she nearly forgot that he is a hybrid who can easily kill her in a blink of an eye. Since she valued her life so much, she muttered an apology to him. Kol shook his head at her as if he wanted to laugh.

He is wise not to.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus responded to her apology.

The female vampire returned to her seat on the expensive chair and waited for an explanation from the hybrid, if that information was coming.

Klaus sighed, deciding not to tease this protector anymore. She is in his service and showed up in his mansion as he asked, so her loyalty to him is still there; even after 300 years.

"In order for the counsel of protectors to be completely willing to act under my command, they would need some sort of reassurance. I know that words from a hybrid will not have them swearing fealty to me under their own free will. If they swear loyalty, it will be under my threats."

The female vampire bit her lips, suddenly understanding his motives. Instead of threatening the protectors, he wanted their loyalty to be more legitimate, like her's to him. He needed someone to help instill that loyalty in them.

"So you need me to reassure them? I am a protector and therefore more relatable to their cause?"

Klaus shared a look with Kol before turning back to her.

"You are not wrong, Abelia. But they have causes that will bring our involvement into this French Revolution."

"But how?"

Abelia glanced at Kol to see that he is looking at her. She is unable to read his expression since he conceals them quite well. Kol is a bit fearful of Klaus, no matter how much he would deny it, no matter how he would occasionally oppose his decisions. He would appease to his demands every once in a while, and he knew that there was nothing he could do this time to prevent Abelia from taking action in this dangerous revolution.

"The protectors have many causes. I have been informed by your trackers that most of the protectors around here are fighting for their freedom from supernatural creatures. As you know, ever since the protectors are created and conjured up by witches, they have been in the service of various supernatural creatures such as vampire, werewolves, and me, the hybrid. They now wish to escape from the horrible treatment of our kinds."

"Are we going to ensure them proper treatment?" Abelia asked.

Klaus shrugged.

"If they are under my service, they will be rewarded with my protection for their generations to come if they do their jobs properly. Their bloodlines need not work for another supernatural creature for as long as I live, which is forever."

Abelia laughed a little at the display of his power in his speech. _He took the opportunity_, she thought.

"So is my service not enough to put a distance between you and Michael?"

Klaus pursed his lips thoughtfully before smirking at her. She tilted her head expectantly, waiting patiently for an answer this time.

"As much as I cherish and appreciate your service, I am preparing for the worse. Michael might be aware of the involvement of protectors in my plans, he may not, but either way, the more protectors I have under my service, the safer my family will be."

"And Elijah?"

"I need not fret over his whereabouts, as long as he does not stray too close to Michael."

Abelia smiled a bit.

"So you still care of his wellbeing?"

She recalled Elijah fleeing after he betrayed Klaus by informing the Petrova doppelganger of the hybrid's plans for her. He is the reason why Klaus let Katherina Petrova slip through his fingers, hence losing his last opportunity to create hybrids.

"He is my brother, no matter what he has done."

"And the doppelganger?"

Klaus smirked.

"I killed her entire family, but still no sign of her. Your trackers are flawed in that aspect."

Abelia shook her head, letting out a sigh. Her trackers are wonderful at what they do, but their single flaw is tracking Katherina Petrova. She is very intelligent, finding ways to cover her tracks. Abelia knew that she is aware that a protector is working for Klaus, so she did all that she could to conceal information that involved her. After centuries, her trackers are still unable to find the doppelganger for Klaus.

Klaus is frustrated that he is unable to get his revenge, but because running away from Michael is a bigger concern, he asked her to command all her trackers to focus on the vampire hunter rather than the devious doppelganger. Despite the lack of success in finding Katherina, her trackers has been successful in finding Michael.

Just a fortnight ago, one of her trackers informed Klaus that Michael is in the Americas since he believed that the revolutions and the unrest in Europe would repel the original family from it. He has never been so wrong.

"Now, what is their other cause that involves this revolution?" Abelia asked, averting from the topic of her trackers' flaws.

"They strongly oppose the revolutionaries."

Abelia raised her eyebrows in surprise. Even Kol shifted from his stance upon hearing this.

"How would they oppose the revolutionaries? I assume they would be liberal, since their other cause suggests so."

"You have to understand, the protectors all look out for themselves, they do whatever they have to in order to remain alive and wealthy no matter their beliefs. So, Miss. Smith, do you remember your father?" Klaus asked.

The female vampire blinked cluelessly at the hybrid. She did remember that he was a protector who passed down his abilities to her since she was his eldest child.

"He was a protector."

"But what of his social standings?"

Abelia made a sound of acknowledgement. She understood now.

"He was a nobleman."

"Yes, Abelia, you are right. All protectors ought to be noblemen and women since their abilities are well respected by supernatural creatures, and because of their service, they are promised and given high positions in society."

"So in this revolution, nobles and the monarchy are the main targets of the rising revolutionaries." She stated knowingly.

"Correct, so now they will do everything that they can to crush this revolution. But the supernatural creatures they are providing their services for aren't strong enough to make an impact, but we, the vampires who cannot be killed, can." Klaus looked back at Kol, who is surprisingly listening to this entire conversation without losing patience.

"You expect me to help you in this fight?" Kol scoffed.

Klaus laughed a little in response.

"If you want to ensure the safety of your lovely Abelia here. She is in this fight no matter what, so if you lend your help and efforts, she might even come out of this unscathed."

_He is the master of manipulation_, Abelia noted. He had this all planned out beforehand. He knew that he was going to need members of his original vampire family to help him. Since Rebekah would pitch in her assistance no matter what, Klaus needed to focus on Kol. He is wise enough to recruit Abelia to do his bidding. Klaus needs her for more than just her status as a protector, she is the key to getting Kol to corporate.

Kol clenched his teeth in defeat, giving the knowing Klaus a curt nod.

"So what needs to be done as of now?" Abelia asked in attempt to break the tension between the original brothers.

Both turned to look at her.

"I would need you to command your trackers to seek out more information about this counsel of protectors. We need locations and information on each member."

Abelia sighed, closing her eyes in concentration. Mumbling surnames of her trackers, she summoned them.

"What can we do for you, Abelia?" Landon Lancaster's voice appeared in her head.

He is in Versailles right now.

She can feel the presence of all of her other trackers in the area. _I have two others_, she thought.

_Lancaster, Cameron, and Richardson I need the three of you to seek out where the counsel of protectors meet. Please be so kind as to provide information about each of the individual members. We need to infiltrate their meetings. We need to appease them by fighting for their cause,_ she spoke to her trackers with her thoughts.

As of now, she is still unsure as to how and why communications with her trackers worked. She did not have time to do research of her own since she had spent all her time helping Kol hunt down information about Silas while she put her trackers to work in Klaus's service.

Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced at the expectant brothers with an accomplished smile.

"It is done." She mumbled to the original brothers.

Klaus made a sound of approval.

"Very well, your services are appreciated."


	4. The Appeaser

"So you have forgiven me?" Abelia asked.

Kol wrapped an arm around her lower waist as they wandered deeper into the woods. Since Klaus's prying ears can hear all of their conversations had they stayed in his mansion, the pair decided to walk off into the forest to have their privacy. The knowing hybrid had allowed them to do so, undoubtedly aware that he will regret it if he didn't.

The original vampire feigned uncertainty, placing his free hand on his lower chin in wonder. Abelia knew, judging by the expression on his face, that he had long forgiven her as she had expected. He can't stay mad at her for long since his love for her always outweighs his grudges against her. Laughing lightly, she playfully shoved him against a nearby tree trunk.

"Nik always get what he wants, even if I try to make it harder for him." He replied.

"He is a bit frightening." Abelia admitted.

"Well, that didn't stop you from asserting your authority on him."

"That was before he threatened me." She chuckled, remembering how frightened she was when he shoved her against his walls with his threats.

Kol, more than anyone else, has knowledge of Abelia's fear of death. She has always been envious of his original family for their certain immortality. Of course, being a vampire, it is a bit more complicated for her to die, but if she had an enemy and Kol isn't around to save her, she is more prone to die. A wooden stake can finish her if she takes the object to the heart. She wanted to be part of the undying like his family.

He understood why she yielded to Klaus.

"He used you against me, you know." Kol stated, even though he is a bit hesitant to bring up the subject.

Abelia shot him a look, aware of that fact. He did not like to speak of his weaknesses, since he has a superiority complex, much similar to Klaus. She is his one true weakness, even though he would never speak of it out loud. His love for her is pure and true, although at times unwilling to show it properly. He wouldn't let anything to happen to her. Even Klaus's threats against her wellbeing forced him to help the hybrid on this useless mission.

"I apologize, my love."

"You should for enchanting me." Kol beckoned for her to come to him.

She beamed at him, realizing that he is still against the tree trunk she shoved him into. It wasn't by force, since she lacked the strength to physically move him. He had located himself there willingly.

When she appeared within his touching distance, he pulled her right against him with both arms around her tightly. She pressed her forehead against his with a soft smile on her face. Her emotions and vulnerability is reserved for him only.

"Your beauty and qualities are rare, Abelia Smith." Kol muttered.

"I had no idea that my beauty intrigued you at all."

Abelia knew that Kol was initially drawn to her because of the similar qualities they shared. When she was human, she reminded Kol of himself before he was turned into an original vampire. Even as a vampire, they are both alike, maybe even more so than when she was human. Her beauty had never been part of his attraction towards her.

"Oh, shut up, darling." Kol pressed his lips against hers hungrily, hands roaming across the bodice of her corset dress.

She wrapped both her legs against his waist, allowing him to turn her around against the tree trunk. This motion reminded her of an earlier time when they were in this similar position. He had professed his love for her. It was the first time ever, she remembered.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she focused on this current moment. Kol untied the strings of her corset and pulled her dress off of her body in one swift movement. Giving her his signature smirk, he gently but quickly removed her undergarments from her body. Her bare body is his for the taking and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He admired her body but did not take too long in doing so, instead, placing her down on the grassy ground. Immediately, he positioned himself above her. Abelia then reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning his garb. She wanted more than anything to make love to him now, to continue as well as prolong what Klaus had interrupted back in Spain.

* * *

Abelia entered the bed chambers as soon as she was summoned. She did not take long because she had missed the female original vampire, as she did not see her before or after the day of her arrival. It had been two nights since then.

Rebekah was staring at her own reflection in the mirror while her maids brushed her long, blonde hair when she approached. The blonde swiftly turned to her when her presence is sensed. Her eyes widened in excitement just as she sped over to her.

"It has been too long, Abelia!" Rebekah pulled her into a hug.

Abelia smiled brightly as she returned the embrace with the same level of enthusiasm.

"It has, Rebekah, how have you been?" She released the original.

Rebekah grinned shyly and Abelia knew instantly what she is thinking about. Klaus did speak of her new lover upon to her arrival. Although he mocked her for finding yet another lover, Abelia is happy for her, happy that she did something for herself since she has devoted her entire being to her hybrid brother.

"I am in love, my dear! I have fallen in love with a man who looks at me with nothing but adoration!"

Abelia found herself smiling at the lovesick original. The feeling of falling in love is one of elation, a feeling that cannot be disregarded for anything else.

"Is it because he has given you more than two seconds of his time?" A new voice interrupted unkindly.

The raven haired vampire groaned as she turned to Kol. Rebekah, spirits broken, turned on her elder brother angrily. She reached for a dagger on the table and chucked it at him in vampire speed. Chuckling loudly, Kol caught it in time before it struck through his upper chest. As much as Abelia loved him, she wished he had not caught the dagger.

He deserves the hit for mocking his sister.

"You have got to do better than that, little sister."

"If I wanted to really hurt you, I wouldn't have handled it so conspicuously." Rebekah muttered bitterly.

"It would be lovely to see your petty attempts."

The female original rolled her eyes in annoyance. She shared a glance with Abelia before giving her attention to Kol once again.

"I did not summon you, brother, why are you here?"

"You did not miss your favorite brother after three hundred years?" Kol feigned hurt as he inched closer to his sister.

Rebekah grinned at him in response.

"In fact, I do miss my favorite brother. It has been a while since Elijah has made an appearance." She teased.

A new presence made itself known as she said that.

"Hey now, I do believe I am your favorite, am I right Bekah?" Abelia did not need to look to know that it had been Klaus.

Rebekah folded both arms across her chest in frustration. She only invited Abelia to her chambers for the sake of catching up on the last 300 years apart; her brothers had no right to intrude on them. Now that they are here, they will stay until they get what they want, which she is unsure of.

"What do you want, Nik?"

"As much as I adore you, dear sister, it is not you that we want. We need a word with Abelia, as we have much more important matters to attend to." Kol spoke instead.

Klaus nodded in agreement as he beckoned for Abelia to follow them out of Rebekah's chambers.

"No fair, I asked for her first!" Rebekah murmured stubbornly.

Abelia did not make effort to move from her position beside Rebekah since she felt bad that her brothers are instilling their authority over her. She turned to the expectant Klaus and shook her head at him.

"I believe that the matter can wait. Rebekah and I have a lot of catching up to do. It has been 300 years, you see."

Klaus rolled his eyes while Kol eyed her with amusement coating his features. He loved to see her defy his hybrid brother.

"Are you honestly doing this now, Abelia?"

"Whatever is it that you need, you may retrieve or speak of it to me at a later time."

Rebekah grinned widely, appreciating the efforts her companion is putting to be in her company. She shared a glance with Klaus, but she did so smugly, which angered him even more.

"You are to join us in my studies _now_" The hybrid hissed, pointing at the protector in demand.

Finally giving up, Abelia decided not to anger Klaus further. Even though her submission will disappoint Kol and Rebekah, she didn't want trouble with the hybrid. She knows that Klaus will not kill her just yet, but she didn't want to get on his bad side either. Turning to Rebekah apologetically, she yielded to Klaus's demands.

"We shall speak when I am done." She informed Rebekah before following Klaus and the frowning Kol out of the chambers.

Rebekah cursed her brother for having a power over people; over Abelia, and most certainly, herself.


End file.
